The Death of Innocence
by Willow-Bee the Cat
Summary: Seven steps for Sally-Anne to die and Luna Diana to be born. Seven steps for innocence to die. Slight Supernatural cross. Prequel to Artemis Rising.


Disclaimer: I neither own nor make a profit from Harry Potter or Supernatural.

Rating: K+

Spoilers: Everything for Harry Potter and Supernatural.

Summary: Seven steps for Sally-Anne to die and Luna Diana to be born. Seven steps for innocence to die. Slight Supernatural cross. Prequel to Artemis Rising.

Author's Note: As promised, this is the prequel to Artemis Rising. Although personally I think it might be best to read this second. Sally-Anne isn't a very nice person, and honestly, given the situation she was in, I don't blame her.

Supernatural is only actually referenced in number six, but I thought it appropriate, given that Artemis Rising was called a crossover to call this a crossover as well. I hope you agree.

Next, I plan on writing a short story in this series. About Hermione's first "independent" hunt after she helped Remus and Xenophilius deal with the Sally-Anne situation. This would be an outright crossover, maybe half a dozen chapters long and would certainly include several well loved Supernatural characters.

* * *

The Death of Innocence

* * *

1

* * *

Sally-Anne had been quite skeptical as a child. Her mother had always insisted magic was real, that her father had magic, but by the time Professor Flitwick came to explain that she was a witch Sally-Anne had not believed in magic or the supernatural or fairy tales for years. Shortly after Sally-Anne learned that the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy and Saint Nicholas were not real, she had come to the conclusion that her mother's tales about her father were just that, stories. Her mother had created them to make up for the fact that he had abandoned Sally-Anne-his own daughter-and her mother, the woman he'd claimed to love.

At this new knowledge-if magic was real, then maybe her mother was right, maybe one of those death eating men had killed her father, maybe he hadn't abandoned them-Sally-Anne threw herself into magic, and the magical community, the magical culture.

* * *

2

* * *

The first inkling Sally-Anne had that all was not right and wonderful in this new world was the Welcoming Feast, after everybody had been sorted. Everybody was casually mentioning that their father or mother or some other relative was famous for this or that or they knew somebody famous. She'd heard just enough from listening other conversations, from reading her history books, to know that when Pansy asked her about her own family to mislead them, mentioning absently that she lived with her mother-a clerk at a store-and that her father had died when she was an infant, fighting Death Eaters. When she saw the way most of them shunned Tracey Davis for being a Half-Blood, she knew she'd made right choice.

* * *

3

* * *

Sally-Anne looked up from her book when she heard Pansy and Millicent talking. They were, she realized, taunting Hannah Abbot, a timid little Hufflepuff girl. She put her things away in her bag and stood, moving deeper into the library, moving farther away from her housemates. She smiled at the two Ravenclaw girls she found, Eloise Midgeon, and Morag MacDougal and at their invitation joined their table.

* * *

4

* * *

The first night back, her second year, Sally-Anne woke to find her possessions missing and the word mudblood written on her trunk. It was Tracey who explained, after all the other girls left the room, that Daphne had discovered that she was a Muggle-Born, the bastard daughter of some Muggle woman. It seemed that was the extent of Tracey's willingness to be kind-she had a long memory and remembered well that Sally-Anne had pretended she didn't exist, their first year.

By the end of the week, Sally-Anne had found some proper protective spells to use on her trunk and bed with the help of Morag and Eloise. She resolutely ignored the fact that they seemed to find her problems with her roommates slightly humorous.

* * *

5

* * *

Hermione lay upon the bed like a statue, still in the position she'd been found in. Sally-Anne looked away. The words Pansy had whispered to her the night before echoed in her mind; _you'll be next, mudblood_.

At the sound of the door to the hospital wing opening, Sally-Anne turned around. She'd gotten out of bed that morning only to discover strange leaves in it. It was when she'd showered that the properties of the leaves had activated, leaving her in excruciating pain as boils formed upon her body. She'd spent the entire day in the hospital wing, being treated for her injuries.

When her Head of House came to escort her back to the Slytherin Common Room-thanks to the monster nobody was permitted to walk the halls alone-Sally-Anne was silent. Nobody spoke of what went on in the Slytherin Common Room or the dorms-not even to Professor Snape.

* * *

6

* * *

She had hidden in the hall closet under a quilt when the front door had been blown in. Sally-Anne silently cried when she heard the sound of her mother screaming. There was nothing, she knew far too well, that she could do, so she remained hidden.

Sally-Anne had only caught a glimpse of the attacker before hiding, but she'd seen enough to identify her as their neighbor from the apartment bellow theirs, Mrs. Lewis. She'd seen the woman's eyes go black and had desperately wanted to call for her mother to hide before deciding it would be too dangerous. Her mother would have to take care of herself, Sally-Anne had decided before making a break for it and hiding herself.

Ten minutes later, there was the sound of a fight-it took several moments for Sally-Anne to realize it was a fight, and not just another method the demon in Mrs. Lewis was using to torture her mother-and then there was silence. Then the closet door opened and something pulled her out from underneath the quilt. Sally-Anne had struck out wildly scratching and biting until she realized it was Professor Snape.

* * *

7

* * *

Sally-Anne huddled in her cloak, trying to block out the horrible weather. She actually rather liked Quidditch, although she was nowhere near as fanatical about the sport as some. She chosen to watch the game from atop a rocky outcropping next to the lake rather than from the stands because she wasn't exactly welcome among the Ravenclaws, so she couldn't sit with her friends, and she had no desire to deal with her fellow Slytherins.

A feeling of cold dread enveloped her as mist enveloped the lake. Her last thought was one of confusion before a figure cloaked in black descended upon her.


End file.
